


Razón

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Sólo había sido un impulso y no tenía una explicación para justificarlo.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi





	Razón

No había sido más que un impulso momentáneo y Sanada ni siquiera tenía una verdadera explicación para este.

Aunque Yukimura se había estado despidiendo en ese instante, no había sido más que un "nos vemos mañana" que Sanada sabía que se cumpliría, pues en menos de doce horas estarían entrenando con el resto del club.

Tampoco podía decir que era culpa de la ilusión visual que la oscuridad parcial del corredor había creado, causando que la espalda de Yukimura se viese más delgada —más _frágil_ —, porque estaba consciente de que él estaba bien; al fin de cuentas Yukimura mismo se lo había probado repetidamente en el mes que había trascurrido desde que había sido dado de alta.

Y ni siquiera tenía sentido culpar el no haber tenido la oportunidad de invitar a Yukimura a quedarse un poco más, porque en realidad podía hacerlo incluso ahora y sólo necesitaba pronunciar algunas palabras para ello.

Pero en vez de eso había cerrado la distancia entre ellos con dos zancadas y antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo había cerrado sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Yukimura y ocultado su rostro en la nuca de éste, deteniéndolo brusca y sorpresivamente sin tener ninguna razón para ello.

En una parte de su mente, demasiado distraída por el tenue aroma proveniente del cabello de Yukimura, Sanada sabía que debía soltarlo y disculparse, tanto por su acción como por la falta de un porqué, pero el que Yukimura estuviese inmóvil parecía una invitación a permanecer así por algunos segundos más...

—Sanada... —El susurro lo sacó de su ensoñación y Sanada dejó caer sus brazos, dando un paso hacia atrás.

La distancia debía aclarar su cabeza, permitiéndole pensar y actuar con normalidad —como debía—, pero antes de que pudiese hacer eso fue Yukimura quien se acercó, girando sus talones y mirándolo de frente con una expresión que la poca luz le impedía ver con nitidez.

Si Yukimura hubiese estado enojado Sanada habría podido comprenderlo, también si estaba tan confundido como él mismo se sentía, pero no sólo no podía entender el que inesperadamente Yukimura se apoyase contra él y que alzase su rostro y buscase sus labios, tampoco le parecía que tenía sentido.

Pero era agradable, demasiado para negarse o para no volver a rodear el cuerpo de Yukimura y disfrutar su calidez y su firmeza que le recordaba que era real, y aunque siguiese sin encontrar una razón para todo ello, el no separarse por al menos unos segundos más le parecía más importante que encontrarla.


End file.
